Cena Con Elena
by sunandsurf
Summary: Cena Con Elena


Cena con Elena

**¿Cómo convence Elena a Christian para que visite a Anastasia en Savannah? ¿Cuál era su motivo? ¿Qué tan "feliz" pensaba ella que estaba Christian? **

Loa correos electrónicos de Anastasia me han puesto en un buen estado de ánimo. Ella ha estado llamándome "señor" maldita sea, ella es desafiante, ingeniosa e inteligente. He estado aburrido durante tanto tiempo, y me siento vivo simplemente estando cerca de ella.

No puedo esperar para verla el fin de semana. Pensando en tenerla en mi cuarto de juegos de nuevo, me está dando una erección dura durante todo el día. No es propicio para mantenerla en mi mente en el camino mientras estoy conduciendo. Me alegro de que Elena sugiriera la cena de esta noche, necesito un poco de distracción de la señorita Steele. Los próximos días de espera, una vez más, me van a volver loco.

Elena ha elegido un pequeño restaurante francés en una zona fuera de moda en Seattle. Ella sabe que es importante mantener un perfil bajo.

Tengo muchas ganas de verla, aparte de Flynn, ella es la única persona con la que puedo hablar, alguien que sabe toda mi mierda y no le importa. Me puedo relajar con ella de una manera que no puedo hacer con nadie, ni con siquiera Anastasia.

Anastasia. Me encanta pronunciar su nombre, como se enreda en mi lengua, un hermoso nombre para una chica hermosa. Joder me encanta rodar mi lengua por su… ¡mente en la carretera Grey!

Elena sabe donde puede tocarme. Aunque hubo un momento en que me vi obligado a ir más allá de mis límites y me tocó por todas partes, castigándome. Esos días se han ido. Ella conoce todos mis cincuenta tonos jodidos de mierda. Y nunca, me traicionará no a nuestra amistad. Confío en ella. Y no confío en mucha gente: Flynn, mi familia, Ros, Elena, incluso Taylor y Gail, de alguna manera. Y estoy empezando a confiar en Anastasia, no es que alguna vez voy a ser capaz de decirle todo. ¿Y por qué iba a hacerlo? a una chica dulce e inocente como ella. Si ella realmente se entera de lo depravado y retorcido que soy, ella no se acercará a mí. Y no lo culpo. Así que será mejor para los dos, tener lo más pronto posible el contrato firmado. Mí sumisa, solo para mí. Demonios, ese día debe llegar lo suficientemente rápido.

Estoy nervioso que ha volado bien lejos para alejarse de mí. Dice que es para visitar a su madre y sé que ella no la ha visto desde hace mucho tiempo, pero fue tan repentino. Gracias a Kate Kavanagh: de ahí es donde esto ha venido. Cristo, ¿Elliot se dará cuenta de la intervención de esa arpía? Me está poniendo seriamente nervioso. Voy a tener que encontrar una manera de mantener a Anastasia lejos de ella. No, yo no quiero pensar en eso ahora, sólo necesito que vaya a mear a otro lado.

¡Vete a la mierda! ¡No puedo dejar de pensar en Ana por un puto minuto! ¡Qué patético soy! Es bueno ir a ver a Elena, me ayudará a aclarar mi mente un poco. Tal vez podría hablar todo a través de ella. Sí, ella siempre me dijo que yo puedo hablar con ella sobre cualquier cosa. Rara vez quiero, por supuesto, pero será bueno tener un punto de vista diferente, que no sea de Flynn, es decir.

Él ha estado empujándome duro con su SFBT de mierda, de cómo puedo ver las cosas con Ana y todo eso. En mi puta sala de juegos, ¿dónde más?

Puedo contar con Elena para decirme lo que tengo que escuchar.

Ella ya está sentada cuando llego. Esa no es la mesa que yo hubiera elegido, pero lo dejo pasar.

_ Buenas noches, Elena.

_ ¡Christian! Cómo me alegro de verte. Estás... bien.

Le doy un beso en la mejilla y ella sonríe, descansando sus manos sobre mis brazos.

_ Te ves diferente, Christian. ¿Por qué es eso, me pregunto?

_¿Estoy diferente? Estoy muy entusiasmado con las posibilidades con Ana, pero ¿diferente?_

Yo frunzo el ceño. _No lo creo Elena.

Ella sonríe, pero sabe que no debe discutir. Ella llena mi vaso con una botella de Sancerre que se enfría en la mesa.

_ Entonces, ¿Qué está pasando contigo? A parte de las habituales fusiones y adquisiciones, Master del Universo.

_ Los salones parecen estar yendo bien, a pesar de la recesión, le digo.

_ Bueno, nosotras, las damas necesitamos de un pequeño capricho de vez en cuando.

_ ¿Y cómo va la reforma?

_ Muy bien. Estamos reabriendo mañana, puedes pasar a visitarnos.

_ Estoy seguro de que puedo imaginarlo sin necesidad de visitar el salón, Elena. ¡Joder! Este es su proyecto. No tengo ningún interés en el negocio de la belleza. Ni siquiera me importa si pierde dinero, pero Elena es demasiado fuerte para que eso suceda. _Pero, ¿qué esperaba? ¿Qué voy a estar allí con una maldita cinta y unas tijeras?_

_ Así que... dime qué más está pasando contigo…

_ ¿Qué te hace pensar que algo está pasando?

_ ¡Oh, Christian te conozco mejor que tú mismo! Puedo verlo en su cara. Tú no tienes que decirme... ¿Una nueva sumisa tal vez?

_ No exactamente.

_ ¿Ah, sí?

_ Bueno, todavía no.

_ ¿Has entrevistado a una nueva sub?

Esto es más difícil de lo que pensaba. ¿Cómo le explico de Anastasia?

_ Conocí a una chica que espero que sea un sumisa. No he terminado el papeleo todavía.

Elena me mira con sorpresa y disgusto.

_ ¿Eso no suena como tú, Christian? ¿No estarás tomando un riesgo?

_ ¡No soy un idiota, Elena!

_ No, por supuesto que no, pero ¿sin papeles? No lo entiendo.

Me paso la mano por el pelo, exasperado.

_ Ella ha firmado un acuerdo de confidencialidad, pero todavía estamos discutiendo el contrato de sub.

Elena se detiene con su copa de vino a medio camino de sus labios.

_ ¿Estás discutiendo el contrato? ¿Te refieres a los límites duros?

_ Eso y otras cosas. Ella es... nueva... para esto.

A ella se le abre la boca, no con una buena mirada.

_ ¡Christian Grey! ¿Me estás diciendo que esta es una chica normal con la que estás hablando?

_No hay nada de 'normal' sobre Anastasia ella es especial._

_ Ella nunca ha sido una sumisa, es lo que quiero decir, además era virgen.

Ella se inclina hacia atrás en su silla, con una expresión divertida en su rostro.

_ ¿Virgen? ¿Y tú se lo creíste?

_ ¡Joder Elena! ¡Te lo estoy diciendo yo!

_ Bueno Christian… si tú lo dices… parece una escena interesante. Cuéntame más. ¿Dónde lo conociste?

_ Ella es una estudiante... era un estudiante. Ella acaba de graduarse en la WSUV, ella me entrevistó para el periódico estudiantil.

_ Dios mío. ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿22?

_ Casi. Tendrá 22 en septiembre.

_ Christian estoy casi sin palabras. ¿Qué hizo ella en la sala de juegos?

_ Eso realmente no es asunto tuyo, Elena.

Ella se ve sorprendida. ¿Con quién coño se cree que está hablando?

_ Pido disculpas, fue la... sorpresa. Por supuesto que no es asunto mío, pero no puedo evitar sentirme intrigada. ¿Estás seguro de que no es, ya sabes, una caza fortunas?

Estrecho mis ojos hacia ella: _ cuidado, Elena. Ella no es así.

_ ¡Oh, Christian! ¡De verdad! No puedes negarte que eres un hombre que cualquier mujer quiere tener y de esas niñas aprovechadoras abundan por todas partes.

_ ¿Mierda Elena por quien me tomas?

_ No seas ingenuo.

Estoy empezando a sentirme cabreado, muy cabreado. _ Soy muy bueno en la lectura de la mujer, Elena, le digo con frialdad, y si yo te digo que Anastasia no es así, es porque lo sé.

Ella tiene sus manos en un gesto de paz.

_ Es un nombre bonito.

_ Un bonito nombre para una muchacha hermosa.

Ella duda. ¡Oh, Christian! Es tan bueno verte así.

Estoy perplejo. ¿Cómo así? Le pregunto

Ella sonríe. De verdad no lo sabes, ¿cierto?

Le hago una mueca y ella se está riendo de mí o algo parecido.

Luego el maldito despistado camarero elige este momento para interrumpirnos.

_ ¿Les puedo hablar de los especiales de hoy?

_ Por favor, dice Elena, educadamente.

_ Tenemos la trucha Normandía con sidra de manzana, crema fraiche y crevettes cognac avec beurre blanc, halibut avec sauce au beurre de Capres, dice, mirándome nerviosamente. O el caldo d'Awara con fruta de palma.

_ Voy con la trucha, dice Elena.

_ Dos, gruño, y se apresura a garabatear en su cuaderno de notas y se va de nuevo a la cocina. Jodido aficionado, no sabe cuándo acercarse a una mesa.

_ No te molestes con el personal, dice Elena, alzando las cejas. Tengo ganas de una buena cena relajante contigo.

Tomo una respiración profunda y trato de controlar mi temperamento que va subiendo. Se inclina hacia delante y pone su mano sobre la mía. Tiene la piel fresca y seca. Recuerdo ese toque...

_ Christian, estoy muy contenta por ti. Es sólo que... no me lo esperaba. ¡Tienes una cita!

_¿Es eso lo que piensa? Casi me reí a carcajadas._

_ ¡Difícilmente, Elena! Estoy tratando de convencerla de que sea una sumisa para mí. Ella no conoce la escena, es sólo que no puedo zambullirme de pronto.

_ ¿Por qué no? Tú lo hiciste.

_ Eso... eso fue diferente.

Hace una pausa. _ ¿Cómo va la persuasión...?

Suspiro. _ Ella está visitando a su madre en Savannah ahora. La veré el viernes.

_ Bueno, estoy contenta por eso. No me gusta pensar que estarás tan de mal humor durante más días.

_ ¿¡Qué!? ¿Qué coño estás hablando?

_ ¡Por amor de Dios! Pareces un gato sobre ladrillos calientes. ¡No quiero ni pensar como has puesto a tu personal en esta semana! Taylor debe estar dispuesto a pegarse un tiro.

_ No me parece divertido, Elena.

_ Christian, un hombre inteligente puede ser sorprendentemente obtuso.

Mi vaso golpea en la mesa y el vino cae sobre el mantel de lino.

_ ¿Qué?

Sus ojos se ablandan cuando ella me mira. _Es evidente, al menos para mí, Christian, que esta chica, Anastasia, significa mucho para ti. ¡Estás enamorado de ella!

Y por un momento se me encoge el corazón que estaba muerto. _¿Enamorado? _No. Seguramente no. No. No, eso está mal. Elena está mal. Ella debe estar loca.

Ella toma su mano en la mía y habla en voz baja, como si yo fuera un niño. Me siento como si estuviera viéndola desde una gran distancia.

_ Querido Christian ¿no te das cuenta que te ha capturado? No me sorprende que una dulce e inocente joven universitaria haya atrapado tu corazón. La pregunta es, ¿qué vas a hacer al respecto? Tú tiene necesidades, Christian, ambos sabemos eso. Si esta chica puede hacer eso para ti, bueno, Dios mío, sería una chica con suerte.

Y ese es el quid de la cuestión: ¿puede ser Anastasia sumisa para mí? Espero que sí. Realmente espero. Yo necesito que diga que sí. Esperar a que ella se decida, me está matando jodidamente. No podría soportar la idea de ella diciéndome que no. No voy a dejar que ella diga que no. ¡No puedo!

_ Por supuesto, Elena continúa.

_ Tendría que saber un poco más sobre la escena, pero estoy segura de que serás capaz de explicarle las cosas a ella, enseñarle, tú eres un hombre de mucho talento. Recuerdo lo mucho que disfrutaba los azotes y la suspensión particularmente.

No me gusta que mencione esas cosas en público, nunca se sabe cuándo alguien está escuchando. Y sin embargo, una parte de mi cerebro comienza de inmediato a hacerse imágenes con Ana, y la otra parte de mi cuerpo responde inmediatamente.

Elena se inclina hacia atrás en su silla, con una luz fría en los ojos.

_ Uno tiene que ser quien es, Christian. Los dos sabemos lo que te pasa cuando reprimes tus necesidades. No me gustaría ver que te suceda otra vez. Si esta chica puede hacer todas estas cosas, entonces eso es maravilloso. Espero que sean muy felices juntos.

_ ¡Yo no estoy diciendo que me voy a casar con ella, Elena!

Ella se ríe en voz baja.

_ ¡Bueno, Dios! Me tenías preocupada por un momento, todos lo que hablas es de lo hermosa y joven que es.

El camarero camina de puntillas hacia nosotros con los entrantes y tímidamente desliza los platos delante de nosotros.

_ ¿Dónde están los cuchillos de pescado? Le ladro a él. Casi salta. Eso me gusta más.

_ Lo siento, señor, señora... yo..., y se apresura para regresar rápidamente con los cubiertos apropiados.

Elena me está mirando con diversión.

_ ¿Quieres mi consejo, Christian?

¿Lo quiero?

Ella no esperó la respuesta.

_ Creo que debes ir a Savannah. No esperes hasta el viernes. Después de todo, ¿qué niña no va a dejarse llevar cuando su amor vuela por todo el continente en su jet privado sólo para poner el mundo a sus pies?

_ ¡Qué ridiculez Elena! ¿Qué basura fantasiosa has estado leyendo?

_ Simplemente estoy diciendo, Christian, que eres dueño de tu destino ¿por qué esperar hasta el viernes? Hazle saber cómo te sientes ahora. Eso va a tener un efecto positivo en ella. Entonces, cuando llegues de vuelta a Seattle, estará en el estado de ánimo para jugar de verdad.

Pienso en lo que ha dicho, a pesar de que ella está haciendo que me cabree. Sí, sería muy bueno para no tener que esperar ver a Anastasia. Para poder verla, tal vez mañana, y disfrutar de su dulce y suave cuerpo en algún lugar caliente y húmedo, ya que Georgia seguramente estará así en esta época del año. Me puedo imaginar la forma en que sus ropas se adhieren a ella y la forma en que su piel tendrá un sabor delicioso de sal cuando yo la trabajé en un frenesí. Sí, me gusta esa idea mucho.

¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? Puedo trabajar en cualquier lugar. No tengo ninguna reunión urgente que no admitan demora. Y sí, puedo llegar a firmar hasta ese momento y volar de vuelta a Seattle en el avión. Y, por supuesto, descubrir los placeres tomándola en el dormitorio privado del avión. Esa sería otra primera vez.

Elena me está mirando. _ ¿No sería mejor no tener que esconder quién eres Christian?, Dice en voz baja. _ Después de todo, ella tiene que saber tarde o temprano. No puedes esconderte para siempre.

Por Dios. Me gustaría que dejara de hablar. Estoy dolorido solo de imaginarme a Ana, de tenerla en mis brazos, quitarle la ropa, de probar su co… _¡Detén la mente pervertida Grey! _

_ Cuando vuelvas, Elena continúa, dile que venga por el salón. Tú sabes que yo estaría más que encantada de asistir a tu niña y enseñarle tus preferencias.

Yo frunzo el ceño. Yo realmente no creo que la mesa sea el lugar para discutir la depilación.

_ Además, yo estaría encantada de verla. Desde la distancia, por supuesto: tu chica especial.

No sé si Elena está tratando de burlarse, pero es jodidamente irritante. Por lo menos el pescado es bueno.

_ Voy a pensar en ello.

Elena sonríe. _ Por supuesto. Haz lo que quieras, Christian querido, siempre lo haces. Y siempre te sales con la tuya. Tú realmente eres muy brutal. Me gusta eso en un hombre, como tú y lo sabes. Y estoy segura que la querida Anastasia llegará a conocer y amar al dominante que hay en ti. Apuesto a que parte de ella no puede esperar.

_ Ya está bien, Elena. Realmente no estoy dispuesto a discutir más este asunto. La mujer maldita actúa como si ella me posee a veces, pero no puedo negar que sabe de mí.

Tomo nota de que el camarero está mirando. Asiento con la cabeza, por lo que él sabe que es tiempo de quitar nuestros platos.

_ ¿Le gustaría ver el menú de postres, señora, señor?

_ Sí, creo que me gustaría algo dulce, dice Elena, ronroneando la última palabra.

Cristo, que es molesta.

_ ¿Señor?

_ Tráeme la tabla de quesos.

_ Por supuesto, señor.

_ ¡Pendejo! Siseo.

_ ¡Christian, de verdad! Estás de mal humor.

_ No fue sino hasta que llegué aquí, Elena.

Siento un escalofrío de placer mientras su cara se cae. No soy su perro, no más.

_ Lo siento si te he ofendido, Christian, dice ella, con los ojos bajos. Tú sabes que yo nunca haría deliberadamente eso. Sólo he echado de menos nuestras pequeñas charlas. Es bueno hablar con alguien que realmente me conoce. Pensé que sentías lo mismo.

Suspiro. _Lo hago Elena. Eso sí, no me empujes. Yo no estoy de humor. Por cierto, ¿cómo está Isaac?

Ella sonríe. _ Adecuado. Pero estoy trabajando con él.

_ Algo diabólico, sin duda para su formación.

_ ¿Por qué, Christian, qué quieres decir?

No puedo dejar de reír a carcajadas. Ella se ve sorprendida, luego sonríe.

_ Casi me siento mal por él.

_ ¿Casi?

_ Casi, estoy de acuerdo, sonriéndole.

Comemos nuestros postres en paz y ella me dice sus planes para extender la cadena Esclava y sobre el nuevo salón que está abierto en el Centro Bravern en Bellevue. Ya sé que Mía ha pasado por una pedicura. En realidad a mí mamá no le gustan mucho estas cosas, pero ella va a reservar y hacerse algo sólo para mostrar su apoyo. Probablemente la mitad de la clientela se compone de un círculo infinito de las madres de los amigos. Elena es una negociante inteligente. Es una de las cosas que admiro de ella.

Al final de la comida he decidido volar a Savannah y darle la sorpresa a Ana. Realmente no puedo esperar para el viernes. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo cuando no es necesario? ¿Cuál es el punto de ser el CEO si no puedo retirarme por unos días? Ros puede manejar las cosas aquí.

Mientras acompaño a Elena a su coche, la idea de que voy a ver Anastasia en menos de 24 horas me hace sonreír.

_ ¿Qué? dice Elena, devolviéndome la sonrisa.

_ Ha sido bueno ponerse al día, Elena.

_ Sí, así es. ¿Vas a pensar en lo que he dicho?

_ ¡Bien! ¡Bien! Deja de regañarme, Elena, yo ya tengo una madre, ya sabes.

Una expresión que no reconozco parpadea en su rostro. Sea cual sea.

_ Me puedes llamar en cualquier momento, Christian. No te olvides.

Abro la puerta del conductor y se acerca hasta darme un beso en ambas mejillas.

_ No seas un extraño, Christian.

_ Adiós, Elena. No te lo tomes demasiado difícil con Isaac.

_ ¡Oh, Christian! Yo nunca voy a hacer eso.

Se aleja en la noche y me sonrió mientras saco mi BlackBerry. Taylor tendrá que obtener el Jet preparado para el despegue en dos horas.

Mientras conduzco lejos Sonrío para mis adentros. Christian es tan fácil de manipular, incluso ahora. Él ni siquiera sabe que lo estoy haciendo. Él realmente no aprende. Una vez que la pequeña cavadora de oro de Anastasia tenga una miradita del verdadero Christian Grey, ella huirá gritando con sus dulces pulmones. Un hombre así necesita una mujer de verdad, no una inocente gallina llorona.

¡Sé lo que necesita! Siempre lo he sabido. Un día se dará cuenta de que soy la única mujer que alguna vez ha satisfecho sus necesidades. Hay una razón por lo que una larga fila de sumisas han sido abandonadas o expulsadas. No hay ninguna que lo pueda satisfacer como él quiere. Es sólo una cuestión de tiempo.

Y estoy segura que no voy a dejar que esa perra hunda sus garras en él. ¡Enamorado! Es repugnante. Me cuesta creer que Christian se comporte como un adolescente hormonal. Es patético y mientras más pronto vaya, mejor. Ya le he hecho un gran favor enviándolo a Savannah, listo para ejercer su voluntad sobre Anastasia. ¡Dios incluso la forma en que dice su nombre me da asco!

Qué bueno que he preparado una escena con Isaac para después, porque la cena me ha dejado un dolor de barriga. Siempre arreglo una escena después de una reunión con Christian, yo también tengo necesidades. Y si no puedo tener al hombre que he creado, solo tengo que conformarme hasta que lo tenga.

No pasará mucho tiempo.


End file.
